Hoja en Blanco
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ichigo ayuda a Rukia a estudiar, pero lo único que logran aprender del tema es "mitosis es..."


**Disclaimer:**** Bleach no me pertenece. ****Fanfiction escrito sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOJA EN BLANCO<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Ichigo se maldijo mientras observaba la hoja de su examen aún sin responder. De seguro reprobaría. No debió haber estudiado con Rukia, ahora no sabía nada. Lo único que podía recordar era la sensación de estar _caliente_ y la voz de la chica repitiendo "_mitosis es..."_ un millón de veces.

Claro que, aunque en ese momento odiaba a la enana con cada uno de sus naranjas y puntiagudos cabellos, el día anterior no pensaba lo mismo. Por lo menos no cuando Rukia se le acercó con una falsa (según él) cara de súplica, pidiéndole que la ayudara a pasar de año.

Él, en toda su buena voluntad, había accedido; principalmente porque llevaban mucho sin pasar tiempo juntos. Descontando el matar _hollows_, por supuesto.

Mientras acomodaba el material que utilizarían sobre el escritorio, a Ichigo lo invadió la duda, ¿para qué quería la enana estudiar si siempre le había valido un pito? Como no encontró respuesta viable, se lo preguntó.

—Porque si continuo reprobando, repetiré el curso —respondió con simpleza. Ichigo se exasperó.

—¡Claro que sé que repetirás curso! Lo que trato de decir es ¿por qué quieres pasarlo? No es como si alguna vez te hubiera importado.

Rukia suspiró y sacó su libro de biología; al día siguiente tendrían prueba y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a sacar la nota más baja de todas nuevamente, luego de esto, respondió:

—Tengo permiso indefinido para estar en Karakura, así que me parece interesante actuar como una verdadera persona normal. Ya sabes, después de todo, nunca lo fui.

De entre todas las razones habidas y por haber, el pelinaranja jamás se imaginó que Rukia quisiera vivir su humanidad perdida. Y como no supo qué responder, optó por callar.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme cuáles son los temas del examen?

Agradecido por el cambio de tema, el muchacho respondió:

—Empecemos con la reproducción celular; abre tu libro en la página cuarenta y uno.

Rukia tomó un banquito de un rincón de la habitación y lo acomodó justo al lado del de Ichigo. Abrió su libro en la sección indicada y puso toda la concentración de la que era capaz en él mientras que su _amigo_ leía en voz alta.

—"_La reproducción es una de las características que da unidad a la materia viva, lo que"…_

—Sé lo que es la reproducción— lo cortó —Es aparear y tener hijos. Sáltatelo.

Kurosaki puso los ojos en blanco. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles no habría necesidad de ir a la escuela, pero como no tenía ganas de discutir, le dio por su lado.

—Bien, me lo saltaré. Léete "mitosis" y me lo explicas después.

La chica clavó nuevamente su vista en el texto tratando de comprender con todas sus fuerzas lo que ahí decía, pero no daba una. Por su parte, Ichigo se le había quedado mirando embobado; sabía que él también debería de estar leyendo el tema, pero no podía apartar la vista de la pequeña shinigami. Desde aquella distancia podía oler el champú de frambuesa que ella utilizaba y, si bajaba la mirada, tenía una espectacular vista de sus piernas, las cuales, por lo que se veía, eran suaves al tacto. De repente sintió ganas de comprobarlo.

—Ya terminé

Ichigo levantó la vista alarmado. No porque Rukia lo hubiera descubierto (aunque también), sino por su línea de pensamiento, y eso lo hizo sentir sucio. Sucio porque ella estaba esforzándose en aprender algo que no le serviría de nada allá en la _Soul Society_ y él sólo estaba allí sentado, teniendo fantasías (casi) sexuales con ella.

—¿Y-y bien? —logró decir—. ¿Qué entendiste?

—Mitosis es... —comenzó Kuchiki, peo inmediatamente sufrió una laguna mental y olvidó lo que había leído—. Mitosis es... —siguió intentándolo—. Mitosis es...

En realidad, al shinigami poco le importaba lo que era la mitosis, él sólo sabía que se estaba calentando de una manera no muy agradable (por lo menos no para la opinión de Rukia) y que necesitaba enfriarse.

—Rukia —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? —ella asintió, contenta, y fueron a la tienda.

Así, después de haber comprado dos enormes potes de helado (café y chocolate) se dirigieron a la casa del pelinaranja. Allí tuvieron una batalla campal con y por la golosina y, para el final del día, lo único que habían aprendido era lo difícil que era sacar las manchas de helado de los sofás y la ropa. Absolutamente nada sobre mitosis.

Y esa era la razón por la que ahora Ichigo estaba batallando.

* * *

><p><strong>Basado en "Sabrina la Bruja Adolescente", cuando Sabrina le ayuda a estudiar a Harvey para biología.<strong>

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor.**_

_**Última Edición: 05/01/2013**_


End file.
